Refreshing Day
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac gets caught in the middle of the Tickle monsters' Refreshing Day!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a multi-chapter story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Lilac was visiting the Tickle Castle to help Jovi take care of Feza, the tickle dragon. Once they were done, they heard crazy laughter followed by screams. Lilac turned around in horror to see Jocu running as fast as he could past her and Jest was on his heels, looking annoyed and determined.

"What happened?" She asked, now seeing them run down the hallway.

"Sounds like those two are at it again...Jocu loves teasing Jest. Even if he won't admit it, we think Jest really likes it." Jovi smirked.

Lilac nodded in response but then within seconds, Vivo ran up to her and grabbed her.

"Lilac! Jovi! Run!" Vivo laughed, but still had a hint of fear.

"What's wrong?!" Lilac asked, now trembling.

"It's Refreshing Day!" Vivo squeaked out, now sweating!

"That's right!" Jocu said, now walking back in with Jest. "Today is refreshing day! Move guys, move!"

And with that, the brothers began all running as fast as they could towards the back of their castle. Lilac was so scared that she was going to run in her guest room, but Jocu gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey woah there...what's wrong Lilac?" he asked.

"I'm scared Jocu! Everyone is acting afraid and somewhat intimidated so I'm afraid too!" She said, now gently trying to get free.

"Now calm down...come here," he smiled, now pulling her to his chest.

"Jocu! Hurry up! They're coming!" Vivo called, now ushering them to the back room with the other brothers. Jocu nodded and picked up Lilac, bringing her with them. Once in the room, he sat her down and the brothers surrounded her.

"Now easy...don't be afraid. Refreshing day is just a day where we are trained a bit more in our skills." Jocu explained.

"Really?" She asked, now shocked.

"Yes. Father makes sure we are on top of our game and has the tickle castle give us plenty of challenges." Jape added.

"And today is the first we have had in a while. The entire castle is in on it." Jovi said, now nervous but happy.

"So what will happen exactly?" Lilac asked, but before she could get it all out, the door to their back room swung open and a large hand came inside! It was the King's hand!

"Come out of there you all! The refreshing has begun!" He boomed happily. He brothers yelled in mock terror, now running out as fast as possible! Lilac walked out and saw that King Lauhin made himself a giant! He was now using his height and power to challenge his sons.

"Run for it!" Jovi yelled as they all ran the other way. Jocu was ahead of them until he stopped short and looked back! Lilac was still back there!

"You all go! Make sure father doesn't catch you! If he does, he will tickle you to pieces! And so will the walls, drapes, tickle Knights, and Feza!" Jocu said, now running back to grab Lilac.

Lilac gulped as King Lauhin loomed over her with a playful grin. He knelt down to where they were eye to eye.

"Do not be so alarmed little one. I mean you no harm," he soothed, now nudging her with his nose and making her fall over.

"AH! Y-Your Highness!" She giggled, now feeling him nuzzle her stomach with his face.

"You are part of this too little one and I've got you!" he teased, now nibbling playfully on her stomach with his large teeth.

"NO! Lilac run!" Jocu yelled playfully, now jumping on his father's back and climbing up to his ear. Jocu then playfully began biting his father's ear, distracting him from Lilac!

"Jocu you release my ear this instant!" King Lauhin said, trying to sound stern but had a hint of amusement in his voice. Jocu looked down at Lilac and motioned her to run. Nodding, she did and he climbed down from his father's back and picked her up.

"Hang on tight!" He smiled, now placing her on his back and taking off fast. Lilac laughed as she heard King Lauhin's playfully roar in frustration and follow them.

"Jocu when I catch you, you both will have double the torture!" The King bellowed. "Knights! Capture my sons and their guest Lilac!"

Jocu then noticed the Knights start running at him with feathers in their hands.

"Lilac they're coming! Vivo quick! Take her!" Jocu smiled, now passing Lilac up to his yellow-skinned brother. Vivo nodded and placed her on his back. Jocu winked at her, seeing her slight concern.

"Easy...this is all in fun. Have fun and don't get caught!" Jocu smiled, now turning back to the Knights. "Come and capture me! That is, if you can keep up!"

"After him! Jocu will be our first!" The head knight called out. Jocu smirked and led them off on a merry chase and Vivo held Lilac to his chest.

"So what are you guys supposed to do during this refreshing?" Lilac asked.

"We have to out tickle our father. Even though that is technically impossible, we have to make him laugh hard enough to where he thinks we have not lost our skills! But we have to make sure we don't get captured and tickled silly first. If we get caught too easily, we have to go through centuries of more training," Vivo moaned.

"Centuries?!" Lilac gasped.

"Yes. To us, it is approximately a month, but for humans it is much much longer." Vivo explained. At that moment, Vivo felt the drapes reach out and grab him! "GAHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHHA STAHAHAHAAHP!"

"Vivo!" Lilac said in surprise.

"I-I can't fight them off! If I let you go, they'll get you too!" Vivo laughed, now trying to wiggle free.

"Allow me," a voice chimed in. At that moment, Jest burst through and ran his claws up and down the drapes, making them wiggly in glee! Soon, they released Vivo! "Vivo, be more careful unless you wanna be in training for two centuries!"

"It is my fault Jest; he could have gotten free if it wasn't for me," Lilac said. Jest nodded in understanding but before they could say anymore, King Lauhin, now normal size, was chasing after them on all fours.

"GET BACK HERE!" He boomed!

"It's father!" Vivo yelled in shock.

"Wait until we have devised a plan! Head for the meeting place!" Jest ordered, now throwing Lilac over his shoulder and taking off on all fours too. Lilac's pupils shrunk as the King was catching up, but Jest was doing well at keeping ahead of him. Vivo ran towards the meeting place since that was where they were going to meet!

"Lilac hang on!" Jest commanded, now diving off the balcony with only a second to spare as King Lauhin almost grabbed his tail! The King roared in playful frustration and dove off after them!

"Jest, what will happen if he catches me!"

"You don't wanna know!" Jest said, now clutching her closer to him as he continued to run. Soon, Jape began running next to them,

"Jest, the meeting place is blocked! The knights are after us!"

"Drat! Only father would do this. He knows that we are planning to collaborate." Jest growled.

"What now?"

"We need to go to the second spot. We all need to meet in the tickle forest under the largest tickle tree." Jest responded. Jape nodded, but noticed that King Lauhin had ordered Chanticleer the chandelier to catch them. They looked up and saw the large chandelier dropping down to grab them.

"Chanticleer is coming! MOVE!" Jest ordered, now diving for safety and Jape doing the same. Lilac dove away too, but Chanticleer snagged her with one of his long feathers.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Lilac squeaked.

"Lilac! We're coming!" Jest said, now running back for her.

"No! You guys run for it! King Lauhin is coming!" Lilac yelled, now pointing down the hallway. The brothers gasped as their father was coming and so was a large army of tickle knights!

"Don't worry Lilac! We'll be back for you!" Jape said, now retreating with Jest so they could come up with a plan to save Lilac.

Meanwhile, the king opened his arms and let the chandelier place the young girl in his arms. He gently tickled her neck and smirked.

"Now then my little Lilac, you are my ticklish prisoner in this game," Lauhin laughed.

"What are you going to do with me?" Lilac laughed, now feeling his large fingers and claws scratching her neck playfully.

"Use you to get my sons," Lauhin laughed deviously, now taking her to his throne room. Meanwhile, Jocu's eyes widened as he watched what happened.

"Alright father; let the games begin," he grinned, now wagging his tails.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

Lilac squirmed as Lauhin sat down on his throne and began tickling her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Y-Your Highness! NOAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She pleaded.

"Don't be afraid; you are only going to be my prisoner for a few hours," he teased, now gently scratching behind her ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She squealed, now squirming harder and giggling.

"Now you HHHHHHHHHHHHMPH!" He said, muffled. Lilac then turned and saw Blithe had transformed into a large fluffy snake and wrapped around his father's upper body.

"Lilac run!" Blithe said, now wrapping around a bit tighter. King Lauhin began gently biting the inside of his son's coils and making him giggle.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHRRY!" Blithe yelped. Lilac managed to squirm off the large king's lap and chuckled as she saw the king still wrestling with his son. Before she could say anything, Jocu grabbed her and picked her up.

"C'mon before father gets free! Blithe hurry!" Jocu called. Blithe nodded and jumped off of Lauhin.

"GET BACK HERE!" the king commanded, now reaching out to grab them. Jocu managed to dodge in just the nick of time and escape the throne room. They all then bolted out and down the hallways, hearing the call behind them.

"We gotta make it to the largest tree in the forest; the others will be there," Blithe said.

Within a few hours, all the brothers met there and Lilac was with them.

"Ok, so we have to beat father at this game; any ideas?" Amio asked.

"I say we double team him," Jape said.

"How can we do that without any of us getting caught?" Blithe asked. "Father almost got me a second ago."

"I think we have an idea; we can overpower him briefly but only if he's distracted enough." Jocu said.

"It may work, but we need some bait." Jest smirked, now looking at Lilac. She squeaked and hid in some nearby bushes.

"Hey now," Jovi chuckled, now sticking his head in there. "Don't worry; we've got you covered."

"And all you have to do is taunt him," Jocu chuckled, now looking in there too.

"What do you mean? He's smart! He'll know I'm a distraction!" Lilac protested.

"Not if you do something he can't refuse," Jest grinned.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like….this," Jocu smiled, now standing and moving his hair back and revealing his neck. "Father loves to tease, especially the neck area. Do it and I guarantee he will come after you!"

After a few moments, Lilac agreed, now getting a bad idea about the whole thing! Who wants to taunt a king?! Let alone the Tickle Monster King!

Within a few moments, they all quietly crept back into the kingdom, knowing King Lauhin could be anywhere!

"W-where is he?" she whispered in fear.

"He's probably in the throne room; be fast, I'm sure he already has your scent!" Vivo said, now letting her climb off his back and head inside. "Lead him outside and we will do the rest."

Lilac nodded and approached the large doors. But before she could even knock, she heard a deep voice.

"Come in Lilac…I have been waiting for you."

Now sweating hard, it took every ounce of strength to push open the large doors. King Lauhin was sitting on his throne, staring at her with his white eyes.

"So…..you must be part of my sons' plan." He said, now trying to coax it out of her. Lilac didn't respond. Instead, she moved her hair from her neck and ran a gentle finger around her entire neck area. King Lauhin's eyes widened in surprise and he got down on all fours. "You've done it now. Your neck is mine." Within seconds, he bounded towards her!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled, now heading as fast as she could with him behind her!

She burst through the doors and right before he snatched her up, the princes jumped on his back! Soon, there was nothing but laughter and joy as the king wrestled his sons. Lilac's jaw went slack; it was seven against one and he was almost too much for them!

"H-How could this even be possible?!" She thought.

"Because I'm the King!" He chuckled, now reading her thoughts and winking in her direction. Lilac blushed a bit and her pupils shrunk as they all looked at her with devious grins.

"N-Now don't you dare!" She said, now walking backwards.

"GET HER!" Jocu commanded, now running at her and pinning her down. Soon, poor Lilac was the object of their ticklish affections. But of course, no one can last long with all of them so they stopped after a second or two. King Lauhin stood up and gently ran a hand over each sons' head.

"You all did magnificently. It appears none of you have lost your touch; therefore, no excess training will be required." He grinned, now turning and walking back to his throne room.

"WE DID IT!" Amio cheered.

"Thank goodness!" Jape breathed out.

"Now, we can return to normal," Blithe said.

"Exactly….ooooooooooooohhhhh Lilaaaaaaac," Jocu sang. Lilac turned and saw all seven brothers watching her and their eyes glinted in the most mischievous way. Lilac giggled and turned to them.

"Catch me if you can!" And with that, she took off! But of course they caught her and all you could hear was her melodic laughter ringing through the entire forest.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
